


your life line

by vannral



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Injury, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 01:11:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10674621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vannral/pseuds/vannral
Summary: Credence gets hurt, desperate in his need to protect Newt, and Newt, well, he doesn't react well to it.





	your life line

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually at least four months old, just sitting in my folder. Soo I tidied it up a bit. I hope you enjoy?

The snow field is red. _So red._

_Stop. Just stop –_

Gushing, pouring, _just stop it –_

     “Credence -  _no._ No, come on, Credence, darling, you are going to be fine, and we will have  _some words,_ you and I,no, come on, stay with me...” 

Credence smiles, _he smiles,_ this Newt realizes through his brutal, gripping _panic,_  Credence's smiling weakly through all _blood_ and tears.

     “Are you okay?” Credence gurgles, and color drains from Newt’s horrified face. 

     “No, I’m very much  _not,_ you are bleeding, this is  _not_ fine, I can fix this – “ 

     “Mr Scamander – “ 

     “ -  _no,_ no, no _,_ hush – “ 

     “Newt.” 

Newt’s trembling hands  _stop._ His head snaps up, and he  _gapes_ at Credence in horror. Credence’s smile is still fragile and shaky around the edges, but _happy._ And it utterly destroys Newt’s heart. 

     “You’re okay? N - not hurt?” Credence stammers, and it’s an awful,  _wet_ sound, like his lungs are full of _blood,_ and his fingertips brush very shakily against Newt’s jaw. 

Newt swallows. His head is dizzy. He feels like  _drowning. “_ No, Credence, I’m not hurt”, he chokes out, but it feels like a lie, because  _something starts to hurt in his chest._

     “G - good.” Credence tenses, closes his eyes and coughs. His lips are stained red. So glaring, vibrant red, _it doesn’t seem real._ And still, Credence looks like he’s at  _peace._ “’m glad I could help. R - right? I h – helped?” 

     “You did more than that, more than you should have, you’re so impossibly brave, you deserve to  _rest and be happy,_ Credence, and not  _do_ this – “ 

     “‘m happy.” 

Newt swallows ice water, and he’s  _choking on it_. “Credence – “ 

     “You m - make me so h - happy. Okay?” Credence forces his eyes open; they are gorgeous in the dying light; soft brown, warm and gloriously alive. “T - to be a part of this world, e - even for a little bit. A - and taking a hit for it? For you?  _Always._ E - every time. _”_

Newt makes painful, rough sound in his throat. “Credence,  _no –  “_

 _It hurts._ Something is collapsing in his chest, into his  _bones._

Credence closes his eyes, breathes with a shudder and with enormous effort, he pushes himself up and presses his lips against Newt’s.

The world screeches into a halt. 

Credence’s lips tremble, Newt can  _taste_ despair, loneliness,  _love_ in that moment, and he can taste metallic blood, he wants to pull Credence back, protect him to his last, dying  _breath, and he can’t,_ , they are _running out of time,_ this  _isn’t happening, not like this, Newt wanted this to happen, BUT NOT LIKE THIS -_

     “Thank you”, Credence breathes and manages a wobbly smile. “And - a - and I’m s - so sorry.”

He slumps back on the ice, closes his eyes and doesn’t move. 

+ 

He can’t remember how he got Credence into a hospital. Healers take him, _take Credence, and –_

Time slows down. Painfully, ticks,  _seconds,_ just slowly, and healers move in and out of Credence’s room and finally,  _finally,_ Newt is allowed in.

Credence looks very  _ill_ as he’s lying on the patient bed _._ Dark exhausted circles around his eyes, complexion pallid and sickly, but he’s _awake,_ _he’s alive,_ his gaze is fixed on Newt, observant and unflinching. 

     “You scared at least a decade from my life span”, Newt murmurs, fingers twitching and tapping, just  _moving._ “I watched you bleed out on the snow, I listened your heart beat slow down. And I - I - “ 

Newt’s voice  _breaks,_ he looks down, swallowing thickly. 

     “Please don’t do that, ever again. I’m begging you, please don’t. Not for me, don’t ever do that for me, your life is too precious, too brilliant for you to waste it on me.” 

Credence clutches the blanket in his hands. “You’re important to me”, he whispers. “How could I just s - stand there and let you get hurt?” 

Newt lifts his head up, and he feels exhausted, drained,  _so old._

     “I did. I stood there and watched  _you_  get hurt”, he says, voice rough and low and  _painful._ He feels utterly gutted. _“You were_ bleeding to death. Credence, I – ” Everything was just so  _red, red, so much- how could he bleed so much?_  “ _I –_ can’t – I don’t want to see that, ever again.” 

Credence stares at him. Then, very faintly, he says: “I can’t promise anything.”

     “ _Credence - “_

     “You don’t know why?” Credence asks quietly, his gaze very bare and vulnerable. 

Newt’s mouth goes dry. “I do”, he murmurs. “I do, so incredibly well, I  _do._ Which is exactly why I’m asking.” Despair twists Newt’s face into hard lines. “I don’t give a damn about me, you need to be _safe_.”  

They stare at each other for a moment. It’s like a silent conversation, full of things they want to say, are  _frantic to say, to get each other understand._

Then, like he’s scared out out of his mind, Credence presses a slow kiss on Newt’s mouth. Just a touch, trembling and beautiful. The world stops again; but this time it’s painfully sweet and Newt leans into the kiss, all of his longing, fear and  _love_ pouring into it. 

     “Please don’t do that ever again, I’m begging you.  _Please”,_ he whispers against Credence’s mouth, rough and desperate. 

Credence gazes at him under black hair. “I – I will try”, he says, and adds with a small smile: “ _Someone_ needs to make sure over-ambitious poachers won’t try to h - hurt you.” 

Newt pauses. “That –  is – sadly true, but – but I will certainly try to be more...diplomatic.”

It’s a compromise, but they will take it. They are trying, but they are trying _together._ And by  _Merlin,_ Newt will try; he will try to his last heart beat to keep Credence safe, to  _protect him._ He takes Credence’s hands into his own, holds them like they are a treasure, kisses those bony knuckles. Credence grins, and he looks so soft and  _alive_. 

     “Okay.”  

+

**Author's Note:**

> These nerds are killing me. Feedback's always welcome! If you see any weird grammar mistakes or if I use a word or idiom wrong, please tell me, not a native speaker! (I really wanna learn!) Thank you for reading!


End file.
